The present invention may be considered as an improvement to my earlier combustion control systems, especially those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,270,508 and 4,417,548. Also, the present system includes improvements in the control valve shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,095.
In my earlier patents, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,270,508 and 4,417,548, successful attempts were made to obtain in a branch conduit both the full total pressure and the full heat of the exhaust gas from the exhaust system of the internal combustion engine. At that time it was believed that the heat of the hot exhaust gas was needed in order to vaporize the water and the fuel and to prevent solid particles and water from dropping out or condensing out from the gases and depositing so as to plug the reactor orifices. However, I have now discovered that, while the exhaust gas total pressure is needed, the exhaust gas heat failed to accomplish its objective, and solid particles did deposit and tend to cause plugging of the reactor orifices. Consequently, this new system has been devised which cools the gas sidestream extracted from the exhaust system,--a completely different approach which, as will be seen, solves the problem and does so in a distinctly different manner that contrasts very sharply with the system shown in my earlier patents. In this new system the water and fuel are fully vaporized without exhaust heat. In order for this different approach to work, this sidestream must be cooled and freed substantially from water and solid particles, and the present invention accomplishes this.
In obtaining the full total pressure of the exhaust system, an accomplishment which is still highly desirable, I employed, in FIG. 3 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,508, a scoop member. This scoop member had an exteriorly threaded portion which was installed into the exhaust system by providing the exhaust housing with a threaded tapped opening into which an exteriorly threaded portion of the scoop and gas conducting member was threaded. Moreover, in order to maximize the supply of heat to the reactor elements, the scoop had been made as part of the reactor. Moreover, in order to withstand the exhaust heat, the reactor had been made of sintered stainless steel, and the product was consequently weak to torque; in fact the reactor tended to break if much torque were applied during installation. Since then, I have found that although this threaded installation can work well for professionals who are scrupulous about following directions, it does not work well for do-it-yourselfers, or for those who either do not read or do not follow the directions. Thus, the installation was not foolproof. It is important for the scoope to be correctly aligned with and face squarely into the exhaust flow; this can be done if the threading of both members is accurate and if the person following the directions inserts the scoop member in a way to achieve only finger-tightness; that is, he should sense with his fingers while the system is being installed and can feel and see when it is tight and correctly aligned. However, inexperienced people are apparently unable to do this; therefore, in the present invention I provide a novel system for accomplishing correct alignment in a substantially foolproof installation procedure. The new installation system become more practical when the heat was not required by the reactor, so that the reactor could be distant from the scoop.
At a time when it was believed that the full heat, as well as the full pressure of the exhaust gas, was needed at the reactor, the reactor was placed as close as possible to the exhaust member, and this meant that it was rather distant from the vortex device. I have now found that surprisingly better results can be obtained by placing the reactor quite distant from the exhaust pickup scoop, and placing it closely adjacent to the vortex member. In connection with this new placement, some problems arose in the removal of water and solid particles and also in other matters, all of which are discussed in a following section. These relate to the provision of cooling means and related elements.
In the reactor, where ejectors are employed to pull in air and water, it has been found that earlier beliefs concerning the number and size of the orifices did not result in achievement of the results expected, except on accurate bench or laboratory tests. The good results of these tests did not carry over to the commercially produced articles, at least not when special care could not be taken at all parts of the system. I have therefore made some significant changes in the reactor as to the number and size of its orifices. Moreover, since the fluids applied to the reactor are, in this invention, cool, the reactor may be made from less expensive materials. It may even be made from molded plastic parts.
The source of water for use in the ejector can be as heretofore, but there are advantages in using a self-supplying system that does not require periodic bulk refilling of the water reservoir. For example, the water content of the exhaust gas can be availed of and used to feed the reservoir. This is another problem requiring a practical solution.
The feed of water to the reactor, was improved between U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,270,508 and 4,417,548 by incorporating the control valve of U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,095. However, in that structure some difficulty was experienced in obtaining and retaining the proper position of the ball member relative to the magnet and to the orifice. In particular, the ball tended to stick in its housing. I have now modified the structure of that control valve in order to provide improved accuracy in positioning the ball, to prevent such sticking, and to enable a simple and accurate adjustment to be made without nullifying the good results of the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,548 showed an improved form of the vortex member. However, I have found that significantly better results can be obtained by a change in the venturi leading from the reactor into the vortex chamber. This venturi lies axially of the vortex chamber, and I have found that by going to a particular size of orifice and a particular angle of flare from the orifice to the chamber, superior results can be achieved. Moreover, by extending the passageay a short distance beyond the initial wall of the vortex, further improved results can be obtained.
As a result of the research done in the course developing the present invention, I have also found that better combustion can be obtained by removing the ducts and barriers from the intake manifold.